


ABO

by Catherinelqs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherinelqs/pseuds/Catherinelqs





	ABO

某个Alpha迎来了他人生头二十多年里的第一个发情期。  
并且，还是在他圣芒戈的办公室里。  
总的来说就是完全猝不及防。  
整层楼道都已经被封锁了，负责人下令让所有人都撤到下面的楼层。  
别开玩笑了马尔福！作为一个圣芒戈的治疗师你居然会不知道有的Alpha也有发情期？！  
想着院长临走前瞪着他瞧的眼神，德拉科毫不怀疑他是想一脚把自己从这里踹出去。  
他当然知道！他又不是那些脑子里只有芨芨草的格兰芬多巨怪！  
……可是梅林啊，谁能告诉他这千万分之一的概率居然让他碰上了？  
金发的治疗师瘫在办公桌前的椅子里。走廊上已经空无一人，似乎大家都对他避之不及——弱一点的Alpha受不了他的威压，年轻一点的omega又都几乎被他信息素的味道勾得晕头转向。  
嘿，他有那么可怕吗？就算是大战之中的那几年，霍格沃兹里也没有出现过这样对他唯恐避之不及的情况。  
完了完了，这次把事情搞砸了。Alpha趁着神智还清醒的时候拉上所有的遮光帘，然后重新倒回椅子里。  
这下整个圣芒戈都知道马尔福在发情期了。  
可是现在显然不是担心马尔福的面子究竟已经被他丢了几成的时候。  
空气里弥漫着他身上白檀香的味道，随着这个人逐渐的躁动越发浓郁。  
那个死疤头怎么还不来！  
身体的热度逐渐攀升——刚开始还只是微微焦躁不安的发热，像是等着一阵微风拂过或者是几口冷水灌下去就能止了那心痒似的——现在却像是血液里躁动的因子越发集中，朝着他的下腹涌去，然后扩散开来愈燃愈烈。  
墨绿色的制袍被他急躁间扯开扔到一旁——可那并没有什么用，他的Omega不在这里，那股从他身体内部燃烧起来的火得不到任何遏制。  
喘息声愈加粗重而急促，皮肤上的触感在发情期的作用下被无数倍的放大。马尔福家的衬衫剪裁的时候从来用的都是最好的布料，可在逐渐克制不住的扭动间，他只觉得连身体与布料的摩擦都让他无法忍受——明明剪裁得体合身的衣服现在更像是一种变相的束缚，使得让他身体里正叫嚣着的东西更加无处宣泄。  
几重布料之下，那个部位已经毫不掩饰地高高挺起，他不用摸也知道那里必然已经濡湿一片。  
他尝试着解开皮带把手指探进去——  
灯光都已经熄灭了，四周的窗帘能拉的也都已经被尽可能地拉上，更何况也没有人在这里，无论他现在做什么都不会有人看到。但这毕竟是在圣芒戈的办公室，周围雪白简洁没有半点多余纹饰的墙壁一如既往地冷清而严肃。  
莫名有几分羞耻的意味压迫而来，却又很快比更为强烈铺天盖地席卷而来，噬人理智的欲望盖过。  
暗骂了一声，男人咬着牙伸手覆上去，深深吸了一口气，然后开始自己撸动起来。  
他想起对方那双祖母绿色的眼睛，碧澈犹如一汪深潭。他喜欢看那双眼睛被一层水雾蒙上的模样，还有眼睛的主人想推拒却又迎合的神态。  
除了他还能有谁知道，拯救过魔法界两次的救世主，在大战中的表现不逊于任何Alpha的救世主，信息素竟然是奶香一般绵甜温软的味道。  
指尖划过前端，却没有带来半点想象中的快感。对自家Omega信息素的渴求在他体内掀起一阵愈加狂暴的躁动，横冲直撞，无法平息。  
皮带上金属的扣子在发泄般肆意地拉扯间锵然坠地。  
濒临暴走边缘的Alpha一抬头，终于看见那个身影推门走了进来。

 

哈利还没走到楼道入口处就已经闻到了自家Alpha信息素的味道，暴躁地扩散盈满了空气。  
大约是Alpha对Omega的影响，仅仅是如此，他的心下就已经不由自主地悸动起来。  
终于走到了那间熟悉的办公室外。推开门走进去，看见的却是那个金发的混蛋正仰面躺在他宽大的旋转椅上，一面难耐地喘息着，一面自顾自地抚慰着自己的欲火。已经有汗珠顺着那人曲线优雅的脖颈上滑落下来，落到他胸前裸露的皮肤上，随着呼吸起伏，显得格外性感。  
然后那个人抬起头，看到了站在门口的他。

 

两个人自然而然地亲吻在了一起。  
哈利两腿分开坐在德拉科腿上。后者的动作急躁，唇舌间接连不断纠缠不休，狠狠地几个深吻逼得对方几乎背过气去。  
Alpha信息素的味道近在咫尺，霸道地盈满鼻腔，让他晕头转向，本能地软下了身子。  
哈利气喘吁吁地倒在那人身上的时候，那个Alpha却还不知足，把脸埋在他肩上贪婪地呼吸着独属于对方的味道，一面哑着嗓子抱怨道：  
“怎么来这么晚？”  
“唔……”Omega不满地哼了两声，“我哪有？”  
对方身上甜甜的奶香味冲淡了德拉科之前的焦躁，却又紧接着催生出另一种更加急迫的躁动。  
他伸手去扯身上Omega的衬衣，扯了两下又耐不住，急躁地扣在对方脑后深吻，换来Omega故意地隔着衣服捏住他胸前的两点揉搓。  
布料摩擦着敏感的身体上显得格外粗糙，Alpha被刺激得仰起脖子低吼，后腰一挺便牢牢地抵住了身上的人。  
……完了。  
哈利望着那双灰蓝色的眼睛默默替自己抹了把汗。  
发情期的Alpha撩不得啊。不然等会儿吃亏的还是自己。  
看了看粗喘着急不可耐的Alpha，他又叹了口气。算了，自己撩的人跪着也得睡完。

 

衬衫、裤子还有领带，都被它们的主人急不可耐地拽下来随意地扔到一旁。  
德拉科躺在软椅上，而哈利正跨坐在他腰际，能够感觉到自己被Alpha顶住的那处已经湿润了——Alpha的发情期似乎已经影响到了Omega的身体，让他几乎不需要做怎样的准备就能迎接对方的闯入。  
说不清是谁更迫不及待。  
Alpha扶着胯下的暴胀狠狠顶入。坚硬而且滚烫，就那样分毫不容退避地烙进身上omega的身体。  
两人明明已经在一起几年了，却还是第一次遇到这样的情况。哈利颤栗着仰起头来——  
太深了。  
那人伸手牢牢把着他的腰，不许他动弹分毫。那种感觉是前所未有的深入，偏偏双眼通红的Alpha终于从这样想象已久的紧致挤压里体会出了一丝快感，半分不休地扭动胯部就狠命顶弄起来。  
一开始就是如此猛烈的撞击，一下比一下撞得用力，半点喘息的余地都不给他留。哈利只感觉对方长驱直入，翻搅不休，几乎像是能把他的骨头都撞碎了一般。  
“德拉科……”  
声音里很快染上哭腔，Omega紧紧抓住对方的肩，指节都发白了。  
脊背窜上接连不休的颤栗，让他连话都说不完整。  
“……慢一点，慢一点……”  
Alpha却全然失了控制一般，动作不减分毫。呼吸愈加急促，最后不加餍足地坐起身来直接将Omega扣在怀里。  
“疼！德拉科……”  
哈利的眼里都泛出水光来，咬住手腕瑟缩着在对方怀里。  
身下的动作却一下子停止了。  
Alpha咬着牙粗喘着，一面任由着暴走的欲望，一面却伸了手握住哈利已经被咬出齿痕的手腕摩挲着。  
“哈利……”  
那人胸膛上的皮肤滚烫，正因为急促的呼吸急剧起伏着。Omega感觉到体内的那个部分随着动作进得更深了，薄薄的皮肤下不住跃动的青筋就可以暴露出那人何等的急躁。  
可他偏偏强行按捺住了，甚至还带了些温和的抚着哈利的手腕。  
心下一软，Omega凑过去轻轻亲了亲对方的眉眼。大概是因为德拉科的体温实在太高，那个吻落在他眉心，都是微凉的。  
于是Alpha倾身过来。  
天旋地转间，哈利就那样被对方压到了厚厚的地毯上。  
跌落的瞬间，Alpha一手护在他脑后。确认无虞，便又是一阵狂风暴雨般的操干。  
不带丝毫停歇，那人毫不掩饰自己的渴望。快感太过鲜明，模糊了与痛觉的边界，那双素日碧澈的眼眸都染上了些许浅红。本该是媚意的神色里却带着几分无措，落在Alpha眼里，不由得倒吸了口气，下腹又是一阵紧缩。  
冲撞间碾过一处异于他处的凸起。Omega几乎立马敏感地躬起了身子。  
“德拉科——”  
不在发情期的生殖腔依旧干涩。那人固执地一挺腰，沿着那道缝向内研磨。  
他俯身在自家的Omega耳边轻声叹道：“哈利……”  
“让我进去。”  
“……不行……”  
哈利扭着腰妄图挣脱，却还是被那人扣着腰牢牢按住。  
一次又一次强悍的挺入，挣扎之下坚硬的欲望猛地冲开了腔口的束缚，强行地撑开了内腔。  
哈利被刺激得仰头大叫。  
腔内似是一张网，布满了高潮的触点，即便不在发情期内，也是敏感得不像话，强力地吸附着。  
“哈利？”  
“……”  
“我们要个孩子吧？”  
又是几下密集而强烈的冲撞，Alpha终于忍不住成结释放出来。  
“不……啊……”  
哈利张大嘴喘息着。

 

“万一性格跟你一个样怎么办？”  
“……你不喜欢吗？”  
“闭嘴！”

 

“以前没看出来你这里这么敏感？”  
哈利想起刚才隔着衬衣都能将Alpha刺激成那样，不禁好奇地又伸出了手。  
“别——”  
剩下的话堵在嗓子里。哈利的手触着他胸前滚烫的皮肤，带着些凉意，激得他喉咙里又是一阵收缩。  
靠。  
德拉科一把将他重新按回身下。  
——反正自己的发情期还长，看他怎么逃。


End file.
